Accidental
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: It was all because of a slight accident that Kirino and Shindou became more than friends... TakuRan


Here I present to you guys, a TakuRan fic! I don't own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5!

* * *

Accidental

**Kirino's POV**

"Morning, Shindou!" I yelled to my best friend. Shindou smiled back in response.

My heart did an annoying tap-dance. I don't know, I've been feeling this floaty sensation whenever Shindou's around. It must be the happiness of seeing my best friend, I guess.

"Hi," Shindou replied. "Let's get to school before the bell rings. I don't wanna get scolded by sensei." He made a silly face.

I grinned. "Okay."

By the time we got to school, the bell was ringing already. Our timing was slightly off today, making us late for school.

"Hurry!" Shindou dragged me along with him, holding my wrist. My heart was pounding hard, and I didn't think it was only from the running.

Suddenly, Shindou tripped hard, falling on his back. He pulled me down as well.

"Oof!" I gasped, landing on Shindou. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Shindou's face was just a few centimeters away from mine.

"Wah!" We both jerked back at the same time. Shindou was…. blushing? What on earth was wrong with him?

**Shindou's POV**

Gods. I just can't believe what just happened. Kirino's face was so close to mine. I could smell the sweet scent of Kirino's strawberry shampoo. Strawberry shampoo might be considered feminine for boys, but I thought that it really suited him.

"Err, Shindou?" Kirino's voice snapped me back to reality. He was blushing hard.

I realized that we had been lying on top of each other, staring into the other's eyes. I offered a faint smile to Kirino. "We should get to class now."

As if in a trance, Kirino slowly got up. All of a sudden, Kirino flailed his arms wildly—I guess he must have lost his balance—and came crashing back down. His mouth pressed against mine for a few brief seconds, but it felt like years to me. He looked devastated.

Smiling shyly, I stood and helped Kirino get up. He still looked out of the world, dreaming.

"See? We really were that much in a hurry to get to class," I said lightly, grinning. Kirino laughed out loud, and the tension between us disappeared like water vapor on a hot summer's day.

**Kirino's POV**

"Kirino!" Hamano waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked hard.

"Yes?" I replied, slightly annoyed.

"What is the matter with you? First you show up late, blushing and flustered. Hamano raised an eyebrow. "Suspicious, really. Next thing, you start daydreaming with an oh-so-obvious blush on your face."

Self-consciously, I patted my cheeks. They were burning hot. I scowled. "And?" I dared him to continue with his observation of me.

"Did someone just… fall in love?" Hamano winked slyly.

"Who?!" To make things worse, Aoyama joined in the conversation.

"Ki-ri-no!" Hamano said.

"Really?" Aoyama looked interested now. "Who's the lucky girl? Or boy?" he added after seeing my expression.

"Ooh, let me guess. Akane? Aoi? Midori?" Hamano guessed. I shook my head. "Kariya? Tsurugi? Or…Shindou?"

My eyes widened at the last name. Shindou… I kept thinking back to that moment, when I landed on top of Shindou, and accidently kissed him. Shindou Takuto, my best friend! I've actually kissed my best friend. Well, it was an accident, but I… enjoyed it. Yes, I felt ashamed. I'm in love with my best friend.

"KIRINO!" Aoyama shook me hard.

"Huh?" I stared at him blankly. My voice sounded weird.

"Who is it? We'll start from the last list. Kariya, Tsurugi, Shindou." Hamano pressed.

"Shindou." I said quietly. "I like Shindou."

Aoyama and Hamano both stared at me as if I were an alien. Then, they started clapping.

I was my turn to stare.

"You did it! You finally admitted it!" Hamano was grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys knew?" I was bewildered. They, my teammates and classmates knew my feelings even earlier that I did. Was that even possible?

"Yep." Aoyama nodded. "You and Shindou always care for each other, on and off the soccer field."

"It was that obvious?" I felt myself blushing.

"Yes! Go and confess to him, ASAP, as in now. Shindou's class is having study hall."

Hamano clapped me hard on the shoulder. "And sensei's absent. Free lesson, dude! The sub won't notice if anyone's gone."

I rose out of my chair. No one even noticed, as they were all busy with their own things.

"Good luck, lover boy!" Aoyama teased as I aliped out of the classroom.

**Shindou's POV**

I kept on relieving our kiss in my mind. How soft Kirino's lips were. Just thinking about that little scene made me blush again. Remembering where I was, I looked around me quickly. Luckily, we had study hall, so no one was paying attention to me.

"Excuse me!" A blond girl with expensive clothes and huge blue eyes batted her eyelashes at me.

"How may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Blondie giggled. "Are you free this afternoon, Shindou-kun?"

I gulped. This girl was one of the popular girls in the top clique. And she was too close to me for my own liking. "No. I have a study session planned."

Blondie pouted. I didn't even know her name. "With whom?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, winking flirtily.

"With me. Shindou is already occupied this afternoon." A new voice said. I never felt more pleased to see Kirino striding over to us, a stern look on his face.

"Oh." Blondie wrinkled her nose. "Who are you?"

"Kirino Ranmaru, at your service. I'm Shindou's best friend." Kirino smiled warmly at me. My heart fluttered.

"Okay! Have a good time!" Blondie apparently decided that she had to get on Kirino's good side, seeing as he was close to me. She flounced off.

Kirino turned to me. His eyes were serious. "I need to tell you something. Come with me." He led the way to the corridor, turning down a hallway, Kirino located an empty room. "Here." The door swung close behind us.

I gulped hard. I really want to confess my feelings to him, but… what if he rejects me?

**Kirino's POV**

I felt a bead of sweat slide down my face. I was the one who brought him here, to take the first step, but now that we're here… I've lost my courage.

**Normal POV**

Shindou and Kirino stared at each other, unmoving. An uncomfortable silence hung between them.

"Kirino… I…." Shindou said.

"About this morning," Kirino said at the same time.

"You first." Shindou whispered.

Kirino bent his head. "I love you," he said to the floor.

"Sorry?" Shindou couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I love you, Shindou!" Kirino said, louder this time.

Shindou moved forwards, and hugged Kirino. "I love you too, Ranmaru."

Kirino's face heated up when he heard his first name come out from his crush's mouth.

"Takuto…" Kirino pressed his face into Shindou's chest.

Shindou gripped Kirino's chin with one hand. He pressed his lips against the other's, kissing Kirino. It was a proper kiss this time, not just a brief touch of lips.

Finally, they broke away for air. Shindou held Kirino's hand.

"We should go now." Shindou said.

Kirino nodded. Making their way out of the room, they stayed close to each other.

"That was really accidental, huh?" Shindou smiled.

"What?" Kirino asked.

"Our first kiss." Shindou looked at his boyfriend.

Kirino grinned. "Yeah." They walked away, hands tightly entwined.

* * *

There! Reviews, please? ^^


End file.
